1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle frame, and more particularly to a bicycle frame having shock absorbing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bicycle frames comprise a top tube, a head tube, a down tube, a seat tube and a chain stay solidly fixed together. Typical shock absorbing means are provided for securing to suitable portions of the bicycle frames for absorbing shocks and vibrations that may be transmitted to the riders. However, the whole bicycle frame includes an integral configuration, when the shock absorbing means is secured to the front portion of the bicycle frame, the rear portion of the bicycle also has no shock absorbing effects. On the contrary, when the shock absorbing means is secured to the rear portion of the bicycle frame, the front portion of the bicycle also has no shock absorbing effects.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bicycle frames.